halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol
The Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3plasmapistol, otherwise known as the '''Plasma Pistol, is a Covenant ground firearm. Introduction The Plasma Pistol, like the Plasma Rifle, is a directed energy weapon that fires bolts of superheated ionized gas (i.e. plasma) instead of traditional Human ballistic ammunition. This Covenant weapon is capable of quickly firing low-powered shots, or of charging a single high-powered blast which can rapidly deplete energy shielding. This high-powered shot makes the Plasma Pistol a formidable strategic weapon if used in concert with other infantry weapons.halo3.com The Plasma Pistol is a standard-issue weapon for lower-ranking Covenant such as Grunts and Jackals, but is occasionally used by higher-ranking Covenant such as Elites or Brutes. Description The Plasma Pistol is capable of quickly firing low-powered shots, or of firing a single high-powered blast which tracks its target to some degree. This blast is capable of immediately dissipating Spartans', Elites', and Jackals' shields. The amount of battery power it consumes when fired depends on the firing mode used and varies from game to game. In Halo: Combat Evolved, its standard fire depletes 1% of its battery for every five shots, while one overcharge shot will deplete 11% of its battery. In Halo 2, it averages 5 standard shots for every 2% of its battery, while charged shots deplete 15% of the battery. In Halo 3, the battery continually depletes if the trigger is held down for an overcharged shot (the amount of battery power used when fired is currently unknown). The core power output is, like the plasma rifle, 100-150 Kv @ 2-3 dA, but, when overcharged, the power output is 1.5 Mv @ 2-3 dA. The offensive capabilities of the weapon have varied somewhat from game to game. For example, in Halo: Combat Evolved, the standard shots were, like the Plasma Rifle, capable of briefly stunning an enemy. This ability is absent in Halo 2 and Halo 3. Also, the standard shots are much weaker in Halo 2 and Halo 3 than in Halo 1. The tracking abilities of the overcharged shots have varied as well. While they have a somewhat slight homing ability in Halo 1 and Halo 3, they are almost impossible to dodge at close range in Halo 2. It is not known exactly how the firing mechanism of the Plasma Pistol functions, but it has been suggested that an electrical current from the battery is passed between the 'prongs' ionising the surrounding gas into a plasma and then this is then propelled forwards by an electro magnet. This is what causes the weapon to overheat - if the weapon used stored plasma it would super cool, not heat. When in space the weapon takes gas from the users own oxygen supply to fire. Advantages The Plasma Pistol is one of the most versatile and effective weapons in the entire Halo series. Its ability to instantly and completely deplete shields regardless of strength make it an invaluable weapon in multiplayer as well as in Campaign against certain enemies, especially Elites and Jackals. It is also highly effective against Sentinels, taking only a single overcharged shot to destroy a standard Sentinel, or two to destroy a Sentinel Major. In addition to its standard offensive capabilities, there are also various elements peculiar to each game that enhance its effectiveness. In Halo: Combat Evolved, it has the ability to briefly stun opponents via its standard firing mode. Also, the overcharged shots cause heavy damage to unshielded opponents in multiplayer as well as unshielded Covenant (except Hunters). In Halo 2, the greatly enhanced tracking abilities of the overcharged shots made it extremely effective, as it is nearly impossible to dodge. In Halo 3, while the overcharged shots have reduced tracking from Halo 2, they can now temporarily disable any vehicle, rendering them immobile for a few seconds. (Note: This effect is also an ability of the Power Drain.) The Plasma Pistol is most effective when used in conjuction with other weapons, particularly those capable of headshots, i.e. the Battle Rifle, Carbine, or any M6 series handgun. Once the player has disabled their enemy's shields with the Plasma Pistol's overcharged shot, a single headshot from any of those weapons will result in a kill. In Halo 2, the colloquial term "noob combo" has been applied to the Plasma Pistol/Battle Rifle combination due to the extreme tracking abilities of the Plasma Pistol's charged shot as well as the relative ease of achieving headshots with the Battle Rifle. The noob combo is controversial amongst players. Some regard it as cheap while others laud it for its effectiveness. In Halo 2 & Halo 3, the Plasma Pistol is dual-wieldable, allowing the player to use its shield-breaking abilities in concert with another weapon, such as an SMG or pistol. Because the plasma pistol in Halo 3 disables vehicles if there is no rocket launcher available or in the area to the player the next best thing would be the plasma pistol and since it is usually very common in campaign and is already a favorite in multiplayer it might become at equal with the rocket launcher as an anti-vehicle weapon. After a vehicle has been disabled the best option is to board it and kill crew or more easily constantly bombard the vehicle with any grenades you have. Sentinels can also be disabled by the overcharged blast from the plasma pistol. Disadvantages The Plasma Pistol overheats when fired rapidly for extended periods or when an overcharged shot is fired, which renders the weapon useless for several seconds. Also, the weapon, while accurate, has somewhat of a limited range due to the relatively low velocity of its shots (as compared to most other weapons) and its lack of a scope. It is also a very weak weapon when shot normally, taking multiple shots to wear out a targets shield and doing almost no damage to an unshielded enemy. The weapon's battery cannot be recharged, and thus it must be discarded when the battery is fully depleted. In Halo 2, the overcharged shot is only capable of depleting energy shields and will not kill any enemy, except Sentinels. In Halo 3, holding down the trigger to maintain an overcharged shot will deplete the battery gradually. Another disadvantage to this devastating pistol, is its now-reduced ability to follow the opponent. In Halo 2 an overcharged shot would follow its enemies very accurately, in Halo 3 the tracking is greatly reduced. UNSC Remarks “The trigger is soft—no feedback—there’s no break that tells you when the overcharge is gonna kick in. First time I did it was by accident and it damn near sprained my wrist.” “It’s a damned ray gun—how come we don’t have ray guns?” “It’s great in built-up areas and clearing buildings. Anything over a couple dozen meters though? Not so much.” “How the foxtrot does it track anything? Whatever—I guess that’s why I carry an em eh five instead of a TACPAD.” “It’s just the right size and it feels good in your hands, but give me an em seven or an em eh five any day of the week.” Influences The Plasma Pistol was inspired by the human "Zeus-class fusion pistol" from the Marathon series. Like the fusion pistol, the Plasma Pistol is a reasonably damaging single-shot weapon with an overcharge mode. However, the fusion pistol's overcharge was far more damaging and could kill nearly any enemy in the game, with one caveat: if the gun was left overcharged for too long, it would explode, killing its wielder. Tricks *After a charged shot is fired before its done cooling, tap the grenade button twice, which throws two grenades in less than a second. *After overheating, tap the B button to cancel so you can get back to fighting or with an effect, throw a grenade to stop the heat. *Although useless in most combat situations, the plasma pistol has another great function besides taking down shields. Charge up the pistol and fire at one of the pods on the end of a banshee wing canard. It will destroy the vehicle *If you are extremely good with plasma pistols and keeping allies alive, you can use the jackals' Unlimited Plasma Pistols glitch in sacred icon to help you take down sentinels. *It can be extremely useful to use the two of the same weapons glitch if ammo is scarce. *In Halo:Combat Evolved you can press the trigger rapidly enough to fire the weapon faster then the Plasma Rifle. * If you know how to hit an enemy vehicle, then you would be happy to know that a charged shot will temporarily stop vehicle's motor functions. However please note that this trick does NOT disable vehicle weapons systems. Effective Against *Grunts *Jackals (Disabling Shields) *Elites (Disabling Shields) *Spartans (Disabling shields) *Sentinels (Completely destroys unshielded ones and disables shields on Majors) *Flood In Halo 3 Dual-Weilding these can cut through all flood except Pure Forms like a hot knife through butter. Literally. It has been reported by a Marine that "Killing Flood with plasma sure is satisfying!" (in game dialogue) The kills come in surprisingly quick and the weapons are useful up to Heroic. On legendary or Mythic, however, stick to Plasma Rifles if you want to use plasma on Flood. Character Compatibility *Grunts *Elites *Jackals *Drones *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Forms Links *http://h2.halowiki.net/p/Plasma_Pistol References Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons